Secret Lovers
by drreidsbabe
Summary: There relationship is a secret because of the age. Story about Matthew Gray Gubler


Secret Lovers!

Marie layed on the bed in his room. She was naked. She was almost a sleep, when she heard the door open. He stood there looking at her. He still couldn't believe she was here. He stripped off and climb onto the bed.

"Babe, you awake"? He said. Marie smiled and rolled onto her side, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yes I'm awake". Marie said. He just looked at her.

"Matthew what is wrong"? Marie said.

"Are you sure you want to be here"? Matthew said.

"Yes". Marie said as she kissed him on the lips. Matthew rolled her over and kissed his way down her body. He always got worried when they went far, that he wouldn't pleasure her enough. He kept kissing her. Marie moaned. She knew he worried.

As they night went on, they made love, again Matthew kept thinking he wouldn't make her cum. It did take them a while but she always came for him.

They soon fell asleep. But this relationship was different. It was kept a secret.

Why? Because you see Marie was 18 years old and Matthew was 25 years old. But also another thing was she worked on the set of the criminal minds. But also because she was Thomas goddaughter.

So to have a relationship, they would meet in private. But in front of the others they didn't act like they were a couple.

Matthew woke up the next morning and Marie wasn't there. He looked around the room, clothes were gone. He soon got up and got dressed. He made his way back onto the set of criminal minds.

"Morning are you ready for more filming"? Paget said

"I'm always ready, plus don't for get there in an interview on the set as well". Matthew said.

"We know". Paget said.

Matthew laughed and went and took his phone out at the same time he was looking around hoping to get a view of Marie. But she wasn't where he could see her. Marie was with Aj out the back having a chat about different things. After a while Marie was back with this others.

"Hello again". Paget said. Marie laughed at them.

She gave them each a hug and spent a bit more time with Matthew hugging him, but none of them

Marie helped out on set doing there makeup and some other things. As the day went on they did start noticing how Matthew was looking at Marie, even if he was trying to hide it. Just then the interviewer came on set and got ready to interview them. Shemar waved his hand in front of Matthew.

"Wakey wakey". He said.

"I am awake thank you". Matthew said.

"Man you don't stand a chance with her". Shemar said.

"Stand a chance with who"? Matthew said.

"Marie". Shemar said.

"And why did you say that"? Matthew said.

"Because she is way out of your reach, look at her"."She is gorgeous". Shemar said. Matthew just stood there listening to him go on about what type of guy Marie would go for. But Matthew didn't dare to tell him that he was wrong and Marie was his and always will be.

10 minutes later, Marie walked back in.

"Ok, guys are you ready"? Marie said.

They followed her as she took them to the interviewer as she played on her phone.

"Good luck guys". Marie said

She winked at Matthew and then watched them as they sat down and started talking and answering questions.

They were all asked alot of different questions Matthew did what he always did and made the answers funny and making Marie laugh a bit as well. Plus without them know he kept looking to see if Marie was still there. But then the interviewer asked Matthew a question that he knew he had to lie on.

Which was whether or not he had a girlfriend?

If they knew how he did and then found out how old she was. The press would have a good time putting it all over the front page. He loved Marie but he didn't want her being followed by people.

The day had come to an end. Marie went back home as she was getting tired. Matthew had to stay on set and finish filming criminal minds. Marie smiled to herself as she got inside.

As the night went on Matthew and the rest of the team had finished for the night as it was late. Matthew headed back. Once in his room he took out his phone and started texting Marie.

_**"Hi babe". "I**__**'**__**m sat in my room". "I've onIy just finished". I'm missing you already". Love **_

He sent the message. He soon got sorted and laid down on the bed.

Once home Marie fall onto her bed, she was very tired but didn't want to go to sleep. She heard her phone bleep. Marie sat up and picked her phone up as it had fallen onto the floor.

"I've just got in as well". "I miss you too". Love

"Wish you were here". Love

"Me too"." I know it's late but I was thinking". "Maybe I could come back and somehow get to you room"? Love

"That would be good if you could"."Or do you want me to come and get you"? Love

"It's ok, I will get a taxi, and make sure noone see's me, as soon has I knock on the door let me in".Love

"Ok will do, see you soon". Love

Marie put a few things into a bag and phoned for a taxi. As she made her way there her heart was beating faster. She arrived where Matthew was and made her way up to his phone.

She gently knocked on the door, Matthew answered it and letting her inside.

"Hi". Marie said walking into his room. Making sure no one saw her. She put her bag down and turned and looked him. She pulled him to her.

"So still miss me"? Marie said.

"No". Matthew said. Cuddling her back.

Marie laid down in his bed as Matthew climbed in next to her. Marie cuddled into him. Both of them fell asleep. Marie woke up the next morning, she looked over at the clock.

"**SHIT"! **Marie said sitting up quickly.

"What's the matter". Matthew said waking up.

"It's 11am, I should be gone by now". Marie said.

"Oh we must have over slept". Matthew said.

"Don't it bother you, that one of them might come in and see us like this"? Marie said.

"No". "But feeling like we are going to get court makes it more fun, knowing we are secret lovers". Matthew said smiling at Marie.

Marie soon got up and dressed. She gave Matthew a long deep kiss before leaving the room and making her way out and walking down the street. She started quietly singing to herself.

_Secret lovers, that__'__s what we are. _

_We shouldn__'__t be together, but we can't let go._

_Because we love each other so. _

Four months had gone by Marie and Matthew's relationship was still a secret but the others had slowly started to pick up on a few things. It now got the rest of them wondering what was going on between Marie and Matthew. They had noticed looks going on between the pair. Even when they was filming Matthew couldn't help but took a few looks at Marie.

But how long could there secret last for? If one of them did fine out there relationship would be over.

**~THE END OR IS IT? ~**


End file.
